Kuroi Teiru, Daidairro Biyoku
by FireflyInTheDark
Summary: The Kuroi Teiru and Daidairro Biyoku will be ours soon, Kisame. Konaha will feel our wrath." "And the hyperactive brat?" "You'll see." Naruto has a secret. A secret he thought was safe. He was wrong. Eventual SasuNaru, some ItaDei, mentions of mpreg...?
1. Prologue: They will be ours

**_Hey guys. This is my first fanfic and a random idea I got one night. I don't know if it's any good so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW so I can know whether to continue or not. I will upload the first chapter as well and wait for responses. Thanks guys and ENJOY!_**

**WARNING: SHONEN AI! This is MOST LIKELY going to be a boyxboy story! No lemon or lime, just fluffy stuff and drama! Main pairing: SasuNaru and some ItaDei! I don't know if I'll do more couples than that because those are really the only two I can fit in at the moment. If you want me to do others, let me know and I'll take them into consideration!**

**Kuroi Teiru, Daidairro Biyoku Prologue**

The sky was black like soot. No stars were visible and the moon's glow grew dull, almost lifeless. Everything seemed to turn five shades darker in the absence of light. Silence cloaked the damp, dew covered forest, only broken as two shadowy figures breathed deeply, gazing over the village of Konoha from a safe distance. One turned to the other and spoke, his voice revealing his smug attitude.

"Orochimaru finally did something right, huh?" The other's reaction was hidden by the orange mask that covered his face. Only his right eye could be seen through the one hole in the swirl shaped veil. It glowed bright crimson with mischief and amusement.

"Hai. I never dreamed it would work. And yet, somewhere in Konoha, two heirs to the greatest line of ninjas sleep soundly." Underneath his mask, he smirked, already planning different possible schemes in his head. _Those two will be the most powerful ninjas to have ever walked the earth… even stronger than myself…_ he thought. _I __**must **__have them._

"Madara, what will you do?" The old Uchiha turned to the man standing next to him. His skin was pale blue and his grin was made of pointed shark teeth, glittering white despite the lack of light. Overall, he looked like an overgrown fish man. His spiky blue hair and traditional Akatsuki coat waved in the breeze that flew through the air. Madara continued to smirk behind the orange guise he wore.

"I will wait, Kisame. I want to watch them first. We did only recently find out of their existence. I don't want to rush things… Let us truly see their power." Kisame's smile faltered a bit.

"And what about your little prodigy? What will you do with him?" Madara turned his gaze back to the village that slept at the midnight hour.

"He doesn't need to know about this yet. Eventually, he will find out. But not yet."

"Not to push you, but you know you can't wait long. Those kiddies will grow fast. Faster than Itachi did. Faster than anyone _ever_ will." Madara sighed.

"Yes, Kisame. I know. And as we have been informed, the Leaf has somehow managed to recruit two very talented ninjas. Two we know very well…" Kisame's eyes narrowed as he growled.

"How could they pull that off? It's impossible!"

"You should know by now... Nothing is impossible." Gritting his teeth, Kisame nodded reluctantly. "The Kuroi Teiru and Daidairro Biyoku will be ours soon, Kisame. Konaha will feel our wrath." Madara turned and began walking away from the village, only stopping when Kisame uttered one last concern.

"And the hyperactive brat?" Smirking, the Uchiha darkly spoke two words and continued to walk away, leaving the fish man very confused and thankful he wasn't the subject of question.

"You'll see."

**Translations:**

**Hai - Yes**

**Kuroi Teiru - Black Tail**

**Daidairro Biyoku - Orange Tail**

**_That's it for the prologue! First chapter will be uploaded! R&R please!!!_**

**_-FireflyInTheDark-_**


	2. Chapter 1: We're in trouble

**_First chapter of KT, DB is here!_**

**WARNING: SHONEN AI! This is MOST LIKELY going to be a boyxboy story! No lemon or lime, just fluffy stuff and drama! Main pairing: SasuNaru and some ItaDei! I don't know if I'll do more couples than that because those are really the only two I can fit in at the moment. If you want me to do others, let me know and I'll take them into consideration!**

**Kuroi Teiru, Daidairro Biyoku Chapter 1**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large ball of fire protruded from the young child's mouth. It soared over the lake of glistening turquoise water while he stood, watching in both awe and annoyance, on the edge of the old wooden dock. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and concentrated, ready to try again.

"Take it easy, Ruke. Don't over do it." Said boy turned and looked at the tall man behind him. His long grayish black hair was tied in a ponytail, eyes dark as coal, and skin a creamy white color. If close enough, a small smile could be seen on his face. This man, dressed in an outfit fir for an ANBU operative, was Itachi Uchiha.

It was still a mystery how he was still alive. Ruke didn't know the details, but from what he had heard, Itachi and the "friend" he brought along were supposed to be dead. Deceased. And dangerous. All his father told him was he used to be an S ranked criminal but was relieved of all charges. Apparently, he had been a good guy all along. His "friend" was even allowed to stay. They'd been here for about a year now.

Itachi gazed back at the young boy. He was only three years old. His hair was yellow blond like the sun, his bangs hanging on either side of his face and the rest sticking up like a ducks butt in the back. His skin wasn't pale, nor tan, instead somewhere in between. Ruke's eyes were like black holes, reminding him of his otouto.

However, two "additions" made this child not so ordinary on the outside. Not only did he have a regular set of human ears, on top of his head sat a pair of fox ears with a matching tail attached to his rear. Both the ears and tail were pitch black, soft and furry. Itachi said nothing, of course, as he was used to it.

"I can't stop. It's not big enough yet," Ruke said, trying to conceal the fact he was about to collapse. He'd been working on the jutsu all day. Itachi's mouth twitched slightly, hiding another smile. _Just like his parents. Stubborn and persistent, _he thought.

"I only taught you that jutsu a week ago and you've nearly mastered it. Call it a night and go home."

"But-"

"No buts," Itachi cut him off, sternly. His eyes softened as he remembered the reason he came to Ruke. "Suto's looking for you." Ruke's fox ears perked up as his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Itachi began walking away, beckoning the child to follow him.

"Hn."

* * *

"RUKE!" Said person laughed as his younger brother launched himself across the room, tackling the black tailed boy. Suto looked up at him with glittering royal blue eyes, grinning, his bright orange, white tipped tail waving around excitedly and his matching fox ears having a kind of spasm in happiness. Ruke ruffled the little boy's bluish black spiky hair. Suto's skin matched Ruke's, not quite pale or tan. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Suto!" Suto giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ruke replied, laughing.

"SUTO!" The little boy's eyes grew wide. Standing in the doorway on the other end of the room stood Deidara, Itachi's "friend." He had long golden blond hair, some of it tied in a ponytail on top of his head and his bangs covering the left side of his face. His oval eyes were light lavender blue and his light skin had almost a pink tint to it, fair and flawless. He also wore an ANBU outfit, his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't just run away like that when I'm trying to-" he stopped, noticing Suto's older brother. "Ruke! I see Itachi found you, yeah." Ruke nodded, smiling at Deidara. He and Suto had grown to view Itachi and Deidara as family. They practically lived in their house anyway, always fussing over their father.

Thinking of his father, Ruke's eyes narrowed.

"How is my father?" Deidara blinked and forced a smile.

"He's doing fine. Don't you worry about him, un." Still uneasy, Ruke nodded. He pushed the thought that his father was in bad shape out of his head. He knew he wasn't doing great, but he had Suto to take care of. He had to reassure his little brother that everything was OK.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

"Hn?"

"Can you show me how to do that Kage Bunshin no Justu again? You promised you would!" Ruke chuckled and nodded.

"Only if _you_ promise to go to bed afterwards."

"I will, Ruke! I promise!" Suto spoke, grinning, obviously very hyper. Ruke rolled his eyes, knowing it was gonna be hard to get him to sleep.

"Alright." Picking up the 6 month old boy, Ruke carried him to their shared bedroom, saying goodnight to Deidara and Itachi, who'd been standing against the living room wall the whole time.

The blond haired man sighed, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a face bury itself in his neck. Taking his hands away, he saw Itachi gazing him, worry clear in his eyes.

"He isn't doing fine, is he?" Deidara looked away.

"No. He hasn't improved at all, un." Itachi turned Deidara around, allowing the shorter man to lay his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. One arm still wrapped around his waist, Itachi stroked Deidara's hair soothingly. "What are we going to do, Itachi?" he mumbled, tired and confused.

"I don't know, Deidara… I don't know…" A loud thud sounded from the bedroom a few steps away from them. Both pairs of eyes grew wide as they rushed to open the door. Sliding it open roughly, they saw a young man of almost seventeen laying on the ground. His skin was tan like grains of wet sand and his bright blond hair drooped unlike its usual static looking formation. Bright sky blue eyes that anyone could lose themselves in were dulled over, as if clouded with mist, no emotion but pain visible. He wore no shirt, allowing the two men to see his skinny body that had shrunk from lack of food, a black swirl shaped seal printed on his stomach. The navy pajama pants he wore almost fell off, too big for the small helpless body that was sprawled on the floor. Dark bags had formed under his eyes and tiny bruises and cuts dotted his flesh from the times he clumsily slipped when he tried to move. He was gasping for air and shivering violently. This young man was the father of Ruke and Suto. The man everyone in town was worried about.

"Naruto!"

**Translations:**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Style: Large Fire Ball Jutsu**

**Otouto - Little brother**

**Aniki - Big or Older brother**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Justu**

_**R&R please! Let me know whether to continue or not! Thanks!!!**_

**_-FireflyInTheDark-_**


	3. Chapter 2: It will live on

**_Hey guys! Second chapter! This is chapter is mostly dialogue. The section in the middle is the thought process of Naruto. And also, sometimes I will do first person POV (only as Naruto and Sasuke though). You should be able to tell pretty easily who is thinking/talking. I hope you guys like it!_**

**WARNING: SHONEN AI! This is MOST LIKELY going to be a boyxboy story! No lemon or lime, just fluffy stuff and drama! Main pairing: SasuNaru and some ItaDei! I don't know if I'll do more couples than that because those are really the only two I can fit in at the moment. If you want me to do others, let me know and I'll take them into consideration!**

**Kuroi Teiru, Daidairro Biyoku Chapter 2**

"What do you mean we can't see him, yeah?!"

"Deidara, please, calm down. He's in pretty bad shape. We've knocked him out with some medicine that will keep him stabilized. Right now, you need to let him rest."

"But-" Deidara was pulled into the strong arms of Itachi. The Uchiha nuzzled his cheek affectionately, as if assuring him everything would be alright.

"Relax…," he muttered softly in the blonde's ear. The ex-bomber buried his face in Itachi's chest, gripping his shirt in fists. "Thank you, Sakura." Without turning his head, the Uchiha looked at the pink haired girl, gratefulness clear in his eyes. Her pale white skin seemed to match the hospital's walls. The bubblegum colored hair on her head fell slightly in front of her face, her sea green eyes thick with worry. She wore a casual pink tank top, black slacks, and her blue ninja sandals.

The Haruno sighed and smiled slightly as Itachi guided the upset blonde to the lobby. She never really understood why the two cared so much for Naruto. After all those times they had tried to kill him… "They feel like they owe him something… like they need to make up for their mistakes. Besides, they are pretty much considered family now." Lady Tsunade had said. _Maybe she's right…_ Sakura pondered, gazing at the backs of the ex-Akatsuki members.

She turned her attention to the window in the door next to her. Inside, she could see one of her closest friends, unmoving on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Everyday, he fought harder to keep his life. His mind. His soul. _And his heart._ Tears formed, sitting on the edge of her eyes. He didn't deserve this. Of all people… _He's been through enough. Never knowing his parents. Being excluded and abused by everyone in the village. Having to lose his first and best friend…_ One tear escaped, sliding down her cheek.

It hit the ground, the sound echoing through the hallway. It was that quiet. The atmosphere was that _dead_ that the collision of one salty drop of H2O with the floor could be heard clearly…

The kunoichi would not move until the sun rose again.

* * *

-_Black. Darkness. That's all I can see. All that surrounds me. No light. Of course not. I am a monster. Monsters don't know light._

_This pain is too great to bare. Everyday, it eats away at my very being. Its teeth sinks into my soul and forces me to bleed blood I am desperate to keep._

_The beast inside me whispers in my ears. "You will never be rid of me now. Not any more. I will live on…"_

_I have longed to be rid of this… this… fiend. But now. Now, every time I see their faces, every time I hear their voices, I'm reminded of what happened those few years ago. Of what now courses through every drop of blood, every thought they think, every emotion they will __ever__ feel. One day, they will no longer have control. They will fall before it and let it do as it pleases. Because of __me__. Because I was too weak._

_What if I had stopped him? What if I had never been taken? Never been tortured? What if…?_

_That is in the past. I was too weak to stop my enemy from causing myself and my village trouble. I was too weak to stand against the terrifying creature inside me. And I was too weak… too powerless to save my best friend… the one person in the world I would do __anything__ for… Teme. __My__ teme.-_

* * *

"I really need to stop thinking…" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and trying to sit up, but to no avail. My still droopy blonde hair covered my sky blue irises, currently filled with frustration. My arms shook as I continued to struggle with the stupid hospital bed he had been laid on earlier. Growling, I gave up and fell back on the thin, scratchy pillow, my teeth grinding together behind my pink chapped lips.

My ears twitched as I heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Deidara, I've already told you! You can not enter his room! He needs to be left to rest! Undisturbed!" _Sakura-chan…_

"And I've decided that I DON'T CARE! I thought you knocked him out, yeah? It's not like I'm gonna hurt him!" _Deidara…_

"Dei-chan, calm down. You're gonna have a heart attack if you don't." _And Itachi. The usual trio who's always yelling at my door when I end up here…_

"No lectures 'tachi! I'm not interested, un!"

"Dei-chan…" _Not good._

The door was kicked in by the blond ex-bomber, sending it flying to the other side of the hospital room. The old Akatsuki member stomped in, looking extremely pissed off, a bewildered Itachi and groaning Sakura not far behind him. Sakura was the first to notice that the person on the bed (me) was awake.

"DEIDARA! YOU BAKA!" Said idiot was now laying on the floor after receiving a nasty punch from the bubblegum haired ninja. "He's awake now, no thanks to you!"

"Gomen, gomen, un!" Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to me, silently asking how I was doing.

"I've been better. I was awake before Deidara kicked the door in. Don't hurt him too bad, Sakura," I muttered, obviously still in a tremendous amount of pain. All three looked at me. I gazed back into their eyes, noticing the one emotion present: worry. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it. I always do. Just takes time…" Sakura sighed and looked at me skeptically. "Enough about me… Are Ruke and Suto OK? Do they know what happened?"

"They're fine, yeah. We dropped them off at Iruka's place after rushing you here. Kakashi and Iruke promised to look after them. They don't know the specifics, but Ruke has always known you were dealing with something, un. He's been trying to keep Suto preoccupied so he doesn't worry, too," Deidara explained, slurring his words together somewhat. Looking at the three of them, I could tell they had lost plenty of sleep.

"Go to sleep. All of you."

"But-" I glared at Sakura.

"I'm fine. I'll recover quickly just like always. You have nothing to worry about. I can't have you guys losing sleep over me. Go and rest. I'll relax for a while longer, then go see Ruke and Suto." Nodding, Deidara and Sakura reluctantly made their way to the door. Itachi didn't move.

"Itachi?"

"Go on Dei-chan… I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, un." We stayed quiet until their footsteps could no longer be heard. I sent a questioning look the Uchiha's way.

"_They_ know about Ruke and Suto." My eyes grew wide, my jaw dropped.

"T-The Akatsuki? H-How?"

"I don't know. I sensed their presence about two nights ago. Two of them were just outside the village, watching and waiting. I'm positive they know about Ruke and Suto, as well as Deidara and myself."

"C-Could you t-tell which members?" He blinked his eyes slowly and looked down.

"Madara and Kisame." I stopped breathing. The head of Akatsuki? What did he want with my sons? I can't. I won't let him even so much as _touch_ them. I closed my eyes tightly, gripping the metal bars of the bed. They broke under my grasp. My whole body shook uncontrollably. I knew I was hyperventilating.

Two long, slender fingers pressed themselves against my sweaty forehead. When I opened my eyes, they were met by the Uchiha's kekkei genkai: the Sharingan.

"Relax, Naruto. Breathe." I did as I was told. My breathing steadied. "I promise. I swear. I will protect Ruke and Suto with my life. They are my _family_." Slowly, my eyes began to shut again. "You've have carried a huge burden. All your life, you have been alone, helpless, and scared. Finally, you started to trust people. They started to care for you and you for them. But then, the trust and love from the one most precious to you disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Into darkness. I can see you starting to hide again. You don't want to lose anyone else. You don't want to make any more mistakes."

"I-I've made s-so many though…" I stuttered, eyes half closed. The Uchiha shook his head, his Sharingan never wavering.

"Ruke and Suto are not mistakes. Not your fault. They are blessings. It doesn't matter how they were born or what they look like."

"But… S-Sa...su…k-ke..."

"Shh. Don't allow your thoughts to dwell on him. Don't give up, but don't give in either." I nodded, weakly smiling and closing my eyes fully, falling into darkness again as he whispered one last time.

"Everyone can be saved, Naruto. _Never_ forget that."

**Translations:**

**Kunoichi - Female Ninja**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**_That's it for chapter 2! Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!_**


End file.
